


I Spy A Punishment (M)

by Lucy2su



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Asphyxiation Kink, Biting, Blood Play, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Spanking, M/M, Marking, Neck fetish, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Some Fluff, Submission, but lets be honest here, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy2su/pseuds/Lucy2su
Summary: Lucifer finds the MC, Roman, in an interesting predicament with his younger brother Mammon.A punishment ensues.- This is the version with MC as a male.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126
Collections: The DOM Dom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Want the female version? : https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233432/chapters/55627519
> 
> Anyway, Welcome to the DOM-dom. I'm not sure how many works i'll write into this collection but i'v had some Lucifer/MC stories brewing in my head and so... this was born. This goes against my entire being since i'v declared myself loyal to Mammon but alas, the heart wants what the heart wants.
> 
> My MC is kind of gender neutral. Sometimes I imagine them as a guy, sometimes MC’s a girl, so I tried to pick a gender neutral name to fit that. I'v also written two versions of the story to satisy that.
> 
> Disclaimer: Remember everything's always peachy when things are safe, sane, and consensual <3 Also, use lube. Life isn't fanfic.
> 
> Also, I am always looking for writing tips. Haven’t written in a while so I may be a bit rusty. Got any critiques/tips for me? Feel free to leave a comment about it. I feel weird about this fic in particular because I changed all the pronouns around and the writing was weird. You live and you learn though.

Lucifer was angry. 

Well, no. Perhaps 'angry' wasn't the right word. Lucifer was agitated. No, he was downright  _ livid _ at the sight before him.

His day had already gone south at the discovery of Levi and Beel fighting over a missing, rare, one-of-a-kind and "preserved from grubby-handed-normies" cake Levi had won over a 1000 years ago that Beel had definitely  _ not _ eaten five seconds after finding it.

Why Beel was even in Levi's room in the first place, Lucifer still didn't know. After two hours of trying to get his two younger brothers to calm down after nearly wrecking the east wing of their shared home, Lucifer was more than tired.

What he was seeing now, however, had completely set him off. In fact, he was seeing red. He could almost feel his wings trying to bust through its protective barrier at the sight.

When he opened his room door he didn't expect to find Mammon and their human exchange student, Roman, at the foot of his bed tangled together via miscellaneous wires. At the end of each thin cord appeared to be what looked like tiny black cameras.

His blood was boiling as he took in the picture of them sitting there together, Mammon’s hands unwittingly cupping the exposed skin of Roman’s thighs. Lucifer internally counted to ten. Of all the days, why’d he choose  _ this  _ day to wear shorts? With patience as thin as a sheet of paper, Lucifer cleared his throat and scowled at the two. "Mammon. Roman." His tone was clipped as he forced himself not to yell. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lucifer watched as the blood drained from Mammon's face. Mammon stared back at Lucifer slack-jawed for a total of five seconds before he bailed and raised his hands up, as if the act itself would grant him an ounce of mercy.

"We can explain! Actually, this is super hard to explain but--- actually, this was all Roman's idea!"

Roman balked at this and untangled himself from Mammon, leaving cords hanging from his hands in his haste. "What?! No way-- this was Mammon's idea! He was the one that thought it'd be a good idea to spy on you-"

Mammon nervously laughed out loud and sprang up from his position on the bed, cords and all. He flailed and waived his arms around as if it'd help prove his case. "Everyone knows not to listen to me! No one ever listens to my ideas. So you see, it couldn't possibly be my fault that you caught us in your room with cameras that we were  _ definitely not _ going to use to set up to spy on you."

"Mammon!" Roman yelled, slapping the lesser demon in the shoulder in disbelief.

Lucifer felt a vein in his neck throb at the mention of 'spying'. The throbbing slowly turned into a headache as he continued to listen to the two argue about their unwanted presence in his room. 

With his voice raised now and offering no further discussion, wanting to end the constant stream of noise between the two, Lucifer grabbed Mammon by the back of his jacket and threw him towards the door. Mammon scurried up and regained his balance before he could hit the wall.

"Out." Lucifer growled. 

Mammon threw a panicked look over to Roman. "Uh, don't kill him."

"Out!" Lucifer yelled, causing the two to wince. With one last look at Roman, Mammon raised his hands in apology and quickly ran out the door. With a sigh, Lucifer squeezed his forehead and followed after him to lock the door.

The room was silent as Roman watched Lucifer's movements from the bed. By his stiff posture alone it didn’t take much to convince him that he was screwed. He knew that there was no way he was leaving this room without being reprimanded.

Shaking his head trying to wrap the day around it, Lucifer sighed again. He stole one look towards Roman and watched as he shrunk into himself at his gaze before he stalked over to the dresser. His eyes only left Roman's for a moment before he started opening drawers one by one and started undressing.

He fought off a snort as he watched Roman through the dresser mirror. Roman’s eyes widened and darted around to every surface of the room except for him at his casual undress.

Refusing to leave him, Lucifer slowly unbuttoned his coat. Seeing as Roman was still fretting about in the middle of the room, he turned and leaned against the dresser. Still, Roman darted around. This wouldn't do. Lucifer wanted his complete and full attention. He demanded it.

With a snap to his fingers, Roman’s eyes locked back on his. Lucifer waited for a second to see if he would waiver. When he didn't, he cast him with a withering glare and dipped his gloved finger between his teeth and pulled. He smirked as Roman quivered at the sight, seemingly at odds between fear and interest. Although hard to tell on his dark skin, Lucifer was almost positive Roman was blushing. 

Once his gloves were off and his fingers were bare, Lucifer started to make demands. "Speak. And don't bother trying to lie. You know you aren't any good at it."

Roman’s voice was soft as he spoke. Despite his anger, Lucifer found himself in a daze, something he wasn't keen on admitting. Still, he couldn't deny the effect the man in front of him had on him. He was drawn to him. In fact, he wasn't completely sure if the man was fully human with the effect he seemed to cast on both him and his brothers. 

Ever since Roman had first shown up, he was a constant spark of life, a constant fix that none of them could get enough of.

The way he bit his lip before he spoke wasn't helping the matter. Lucifer was in so much of a daze that he almost forgot that he found him tangled together with Mammon. Almost. A new wave of agitation bubbled inside him at the thought of the two together in a seemingly intimate moment.

He knew that Roman had an affliction for Mammon and Mammon had gladly gobbled him up, glad to have a partner in crime to participate in his antics.

If he were being honest with himself, he was almost sure that the two were a couple at some point. Still, Lucifer was a confident demon. He knew every inch of this place and knew exactly what went on in each room. Despite their closeness, he knew he didn't have to worry about Mammon, especially as he watched Roman squirm under his gaze.

Besides, he too played the game of cat and mouse with Roman, and there was no mistaking those sly stolen glances he gave him when he thought no one was looking.

"...We sometimes see you retreat to your room with some blindfolded demon and um, we were curious what you were up to."

When he paused, Lucifer raised an eyebrow for him to continue. Roman sat to still himself and immediately hurried along as if he never stopped.

"I thought it'd be okay to just follow you guys and listen behind the door one day but Mammon wanted to take it a step further. He figured we'd get more intel if we simply saw what you were doing instead."

Lucifer set his now drawn gloves aside and laid his rich red waistcoat over an open drawer. He slowly shuffled over to Roman till he was standing right in front of him, looming over his sitting, still tangled form on his bed. 

The lights in the room were dimmed and the glare of the fireplace in the background highlighted the scene perfectly. Lucifer marveled at the flicker of light casted over Roman’s body, almost as if it were a yellow aura. He could see every emotion that coursed through his pretty little head then; the way he tilted it up and pitched his breath as he bore his gaze into him, the way his brown eyes darted as Lucifer hummed, hooked a finger under his shirt, and began to unfasten it down. 

The way he squirmed at that, at the slightest showing of skin,

It was absolutely delightful.

"And what were you hoping to find?"

He nearly cursed as he watched Romam suckle his already swollen lips back into his mouth in thought.

"I didn't-- He thought you were um-" He looked away and mumbled the last bit under his breath.

"Roman." Lucifer called out. When he didn't get a response, Lucifer hooked his bare finger under Roman’s chin and forced him to look back up at him. His grip tightened as the move elicited a quiet whimper from him. "I won't ask you again." He warned, his grip even tighter than before as he felt him shiver and watched as his eyes drifted down to his bare chest.

"He thought you were sleeping with them. I-I didn't think that's what you were doing so we made a bet to see who was right. Whoever lost had to give the other a thousand grimm."

Lucifer hummed at that and slackened his grip. Instead of letting go entirely, he slightly tilted his head up and ran the back of his hand down from Roman’s chin to the base of his neck, only stopping when he sighed and whimpered once more.

Lucifer stared at him, as if he were contemplating something, before wrapping his long fingers around Roman’s neck. He didn't squeeze, nor did he move. He just held it, daring Roman to move or question him. 

When he didn't, he asked him a question he'd been trying to figure out how to approach him with for the past two months. 

"You have the option to leave, if you want. If you choose not to, I won't be letting you out of this room till morning." As if trying to assure that he fully meant what he preached, he applied the slightest of pressure, lightly scraping his blunt nails into the skin of Roman’s neck. 

He fought the urge to pierce his skin at the feel of Roman swallowing under his hand. 

His mouth opened in hesitation and Lucifer began to pull away, unsure of himself. Lucifer knew what he wanted but he was not a foolish man. If he had mistook Roman's quietness and obedience as anything but consent, he'd never forgive himself for it. As the seconds passed without any further comment, Lucifer stepped back and began to berate himself, a sense of unease coursing through him at the thought of propositioning someone that clearly didn't want it. The fact that he’d locked the door only made matters worse.

"Wait! I- I don't want to."

Lucifer quickly nodded and tried to make himself more presentable despite his state of undress. Seeing how uneasy the demon was, Roman stood up and immediately tried to rectify the situation.

"No! I-I meant i'll stay. I want to stay."

It took all but a second for Lucifer to process what Roman was saying and another for him to glance over to see if there was even an ounce of reluctance in his posture. When he found none, he resumed his position and stood in front of Roman. He was silent as he looked down at him. Something in him broke as a small smile curled up Roman’s lips.

Lord Diavolo help him.

Lucifer smirked and it morphed into a full on grin as that same mix of fear and interest flew across Roman’s face.

"Sit back." he instructed as he removed his shirt. He could feel Roman’s eyes roaming over his body as he threw the discarded shirt onto a nearby chair. 

Lucifer practically preened as he watched Roman lick his lips at the sight of his body. Without any further preamble, Lucifer dipped down onto the bed and slowly crawled his way between Roman’s legs, only stopping till he was nestled between his head. 

Roman’s smile was shy as he looked back up at him. Still, Lucifer saw a spark of something there. A challenge. His pretty boy was curious. 

Slowly lowering himself down, Lucifer sighed as he buried his head into Roman’s neck, lightly nuzzling the nape of it with his nose and the ghost of his lips following soon after. He groaned as Roman jerked up then, a muffled gasp streaming through his lips as Lucifer kissed and sucked on the skin between his ear and neck. Roman sunk a hand into Lucifer’s shoulder and back and clawed as he moved down, bit, and nibbled at his flesh. 

Hearing his light pants as he played with his neck, Lucifer decided that this wasn't how he wanted to start his night. No, he had a point to make now that he finally had Roman where he wanted. He wasn't letting him off the hook this easy, no matter how much he wanted him.

Mustering up every ounce of willpower he could command, Lucifer removed himself from him and hovered over him again. His eyes glazed over at the sight of Roman’s already disheveled state.

Lucifer’s voice came out in a slow drawl, a near purr as he followed the rise and fall of his chest below him. "If you caught me on camera fucking a demon right into the spot you're laying on right now, what would you do, Roman?"

His question made Roman shake and almost as if Lucifer said the magic words, his eyes seemed to immediately focus on him, as if he were looking at him for the first time that night. Roman sputtered as Lucifer glided his hands down his sides, teasing the bottom of his shirt.

Before Roman could give a proper response, he yelped as Lucifer indented his fingers into his hips and yanked him down so he was flush against his groin. He guided his legs to squeeze around his waist and with a tight grip around the braids at the back of his head, yanked till he shouted, his back arched, and his head snapped up, perfectly exposing the long line of his neck. 

Roman gasped and squirmed at Lucifer’s strong hold, his head quickly mushing into a dazed mix of pain and need as he held him there. Lucifer leaned down till his hot breath steamed against his neck. Roman couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he kissed the center.

"I'm going to do to you exactly what I was doing to those demons." Lucifer grazed against his skin, his lips ghosting up and creating a maze of goosebumps at every turn. When he reached his ear, his voice was firm, offering no debate. 

"I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer released his hold of Roman's hair and growled at the low moan that escaped Roman's lips at the subdued pressure. He sunk his head back into the nape of Roman's neck, easily finding it to be his favorite spot, as he slithered his hands back under his shirt. 

"Lucifer..." He mewled helplessly, his breath coming out ragged and uneven. Roman ran his fingers up Lucifer’s shoulders and squeezed when he bit down and sucked hard at his neck, wanting to mark him as much as he could, even if he couldn't immediately see it.

"Eager, are you?" He chuckled against his skin.

As if he were giving him a response, Roman squeezed his legs harder around him and attempted to grind into him. This, however, granted the exact opposite reaction. Lucifer’s laugh grew deeper as he heaved up again and licked his wet lips.

"Come back.." Roman pleaded, as if it would entice him.

It did not.

"Did you think i'd make this easy for you?"

"Wha-" Before he could finish the word, Lucifer was untangling himself from him and manhandling him onto his stomach. In the next second, Roman’s arms were yanked back behind him and wound together with a silky red tie. 

Feeling the soft material holding together his wrists, Roman huffed out a laugh. "Where did you even get this so quickly? Was it in your pocket this entire time?"

Lucifer playfully slapped his hand over Roman's ass to shut him up. He kneaded his hands right into the clothed flesh at the drawn out gasp it elicited. "Since you have such a hard time understanding who exactly is in charge around here, i'm going to give you a lesson on obedience." He promised.

Without any further preamble, uninterested in drawing out the inevitable, Lucifer dragged his shorts and underwear down in one take, throwing the garments to a place unknown behind him. He sunk his fingers back into his now bare flesh, unable to help himself sink into the soft skin.

Lucifer’s voice came out rough as he spoke. "When you first got here, my rules were simple. You may do as you please as long as you follow my direct orders. All I asked was for you to behave. Why is it that you constantly stick your nose into where it doesn’t belong?.” He slapped Roman’s ass again, the sound of his palm hitting his cheek now loud and unfiltered.

Roman shivered under the kneading of his hands and caught himself biting into the sheets below him as Lucifer’s fingers eventually began to slither up his spine. Wanting to massage the skin but finding himself hindered by his shirt, Lucifer tore through the cotton in one swoop, clearly uncaring about the offending garment. 

"Why does it seem as if every time I find you, you're in some kind of trouble with one of my brother's, hmm?"

Now with nothing on but the knot of his tie holding him in place, Lucifer freely ran his hands over every inch he could reach. He ground his fingers harder into his skin at his muffled groan.

"I just want one thing from you, Roman."

Lucifer wound his hands back around the front of Roman’s neck and squeezed him up till he pressed back as much as he could against his naked chest. Lucifer’s grip hardened as he cried out. A wave of lust washed over him as he listened to him struggle for air. Craving more of that sound of desperation, his cock stirring at the sound of Roman gagging before him, he squeezed harder. 

His voice came out in a powerful whisper, his command quick and straight to the point. "Obey me."

Roman panted as Lucifer removed his hold of him and instead took hold of his tied wrists, his grip almost a warning to dare him to struggle. His panting quickly transformed into a sharp moan as Lucifer wrapped a hand around him and slowly pumped his fingers down his length all the while regaining his position at the base of his neck, mindlessly sucking in the hopes of claiming him.

They slowly dropped back onto the bed. Lucifer’s squeezed harder around Roman’s cock, his long fingers moving up and down in an unforgiving pace and only growing worse as he drove his thumb into the head, incessantly rubbing back and forth over his slit.

Despite his warning, Roman began to rock back into him, his ass rocking ever so slightly against Lucifer’s erection. 

"P-Please, Faster. Please, Lucy!" he moaned, his eyes squeezed shut and his panting growing harsher as Lucifer’s long fingers squeezed impossibly harder around him, blocking any form of release imaginable.

Lucifer leaned up and fixed him with a heated glare. His eyes bored into the back of his head before he unlatched himself from his neck and removed his hand. 

Plainly, he asked; "Do you want to stop?"

"No! But I-"

Another sharp crack resonated throughout the room as Lucifer connected the palm of his hand against Roman’s ass. This time, he didn't bother to soothe him. He smiled, voice coming out in a low drawl. "That was a yes or no question."

"No." 

He hummed at the pout in Roman’s tone and smacked his ass again. This time, the force of his hand was sharper. He practically lit up as his pretty boy shook under the force of it. 

"No what?" He asked again, his tone daring him to misspeak.

"No, Lucifer."

" _ Sir _ ." He commanded.

"Sir."

Lucifer licked his lips as he raked his eyes over Roman, his gaze trickling up from his long legs trapped under him to the plump of his ass, moving all the way up to the long plain of his back. He absentmindedly thought back to the cameras Mammon and Roman had been trying to set up, how if he ever managed to find one recording them, he'd make it a personal mission to force him to watch it as he took him. In a quiet, much darker place in his mind, he thought how he'd force his brothers to watch it too, watch as he marked his skin, how he'd drag his hands and his cock over his bare ass, watch as Roman begged for him to fuck him, to claim him, to make him his.

Lucifer stirred at the thought and quickly unbuckled his pants. Pulling himself out of his boxers, he groaned as he grinded his leaking cock against the mound of Roman’s ass. He didn't waste time molding himself back against his body in a plan to enact every dirty little thing he'd just envisioned.

"I want to hear you scream, sweetheart." 

Roman moaned as Lucifer slowly sunk into him, his cock sinking deep into him until a long drawn out moan escaped his lips at the sudden intrusion. His fingers were one thing, but he knew Roman wasn’t expecting the force of his cock so soon, especially with next to no prep. Still, he had to teach his pretty boy a lesson. He had to show him who exactly was in control. Once he was nestled inside, his cock clenched tightly around his walls, Lucifer sunk his teeth into the space between Roman’s shoulder and neck.

Lucifer slowly rocked his hips forward as he sucked and bit at Roman’s neck, only stopping once he pierced his skin. A broken moan broke through his haze as he cursed and started to pick up his pace, his warm tongue lapping up at the tiny droplets of blood creeping from Roman's marred skin.

Unlatching himself from his neck, Lucifer sat up on his knees, pulled on Roman’s tied wrists for leverage, and quickened his thrusts till his hips started to crack against his, a sharp half scream, half moan, breaking through Roman’s lips as Lucifer’s speed suddenly picked up. Lucifer was in a complete daze, his thrusts powerful and unyielding as he slammed his cock into Roman. Roman’s moans permeated through the room and he couldn't help but to sit up further on his knees and bunch his hair back up into his hands.

His screams grew louder as Lucifer heaved him up by his hair and started to yank and pull him at each slam of his hips. 

"Please! Please Luc- Fuck, Please Please Please Please!" He begged, his cries nothing but a constant begging for Lucifer to grace him with one ounce of mercy as he continued to pound into him, his pace merciless. Lucifer felt Roman’s hips stutter as he came, his fucked out voice reduced to nothing but a gasp as he head lulled back against his shoulder. 

"What a good boy you are. Such a good boy you are taking my cock so well." Lucifer growled into his ear, his voice ragged and hurried as he continued to fuck him. He watched as Roman's eyes began to flutter, his mind growing numb at his brutal pace. 

Still, Lucifer wanted more. He wanted him to keep screaming his name. He wanted it harsher, faster. He wanted every other demon in the mansion to hear how hungry Roman was for it, How his body bounced back against his as he fucked him, how his eyes rolled back as he drilled his thick cock into his aching hole. 

Lucifer wound a hand back around his neck, squeezed, and reached around with the other to pump his cock, refusing to slow his pace as he continued to fuck up into him, Roman’s body freely moving with his. 

He wanted him helpless. He wanted him desperate. He wanted to own him completely.

"Mine." He growled in his ear, his voice daring Roman to question him as he started to pump his hand slower in contrast to his drilling cock, the force of him erratic as Roman weakly moaned in his ear at the dueling sensations.

"Mine." He urged again as he clamped himself against his neck, his red-stained lips trailing kisses against his already bruised skin.

"Mine." He shuddered as he fucked his orgasm into him, his hips slowly snapping into him to give him every ounce of come he had to offer. Lucifer released his hold of Roman’s neck. As soon as Roman sagged down to breathe, Lucifer snapped his hips up. A choked out scream punched its way through Roman as he shuddered and came, his mind seemingly blank as Lucifer gently laid him back on the bed and collapsed on top of him.

He whispered soft bouts of praise into Roman’s ear as he carefully removed himself a moment later and untied his wrists. Mindful to not graze against any sensitive areas, mindful of his aftershocks, Lucifer quietly rubbed against the raw skin at Roman’s wrists, applying a light incantation that'd hopefully lessen the pain of his bruised skin and aching joints. By the sound of Roman’s light snoring, Lucifer could only guess that the spell had made the man fall asleep.

After cleaning himself and retrieving a warm rag moments later, he wiped Roman’s skin clean and maneuvered him onto a clean sheet. He hesitated once before he huddled himself behind him, carefully tugging Roman back against his chest and wounding his hands around him till they were completely entangled.

His mind was quiet as he breathed Roman in. Soon, their breaths mingled together till they were completely indistinguishable. Lucifer fell asleep nestled there against him, their bodies cuddled tightly together.

* * *

The next day, Lucifer woke to Roman nuzzling him and his fingers playing in his hair, his soft touch smoothing an indistinct back and forth pattern into the side of his face. 

He blinked and a wave of warmth spread through him at the bashful smile Roman gave him once their eyes met. His heart grew still as he leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then his lips. Their kiss was slow and sweet, neither one of them in a rush to pull away in the heat of the moment.

With a sigh, Roman leaned further into Lucifer. He hummed at the feel of Lucifer’s hands smoothing over his hips, his fingers running another spell into his skin to alleviate his aching joints. Roman grinned and gave him one last peck before laughing and burying his head into his neck.

“What’s so funny?”

Roman groaned and pouted into him, his voice coming out in a quiet whine.

“I owe Mammon a thousand Grimm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to decide how I'll go about future fics. On one hand, I like the idea of keeping the female/male fics seperate but at the same time, if they're the same fic, does it really deserve another posting? I dunno. I think for right now I'll make two collections for my female fics and my male fics and keep them seperated. For oneshots like these, I may just write the F/M versions in one sitting and post them with a disclaimer of which is which to avoid clutter.


End file.
